Hagamos de esta pasión, un amor prohibido
by Darknaya
Summary: Lemon, sakura e itachi. One-shot. ¿Qué harías si te enamoraras de un traidor?


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Disfruten de este one-shot ^^

Hagamos de esta pasión, un amor prohibido.

Sabía que estaba mal, que era el enemigo, pero no podía evitar verme con él todos los días. ¿Su nombre? Itachi Uchiha. Era una niña mal criada, que ahora la había apetecido jugar con fuego, y seré sincera, es lo mejor que mi vida he hecho.

Todo comenzó un día cualquiera, una misión contra ellos, era algo tan común como respirar… O al menos eso pensaba, pero las cosas se torcieron, y me vi metida en una batalla, yo sola contra aquel Uchiha. Estaba destinada a morir, o al menos eso creía, pero como kunoichi que era, si moría, seria combatiendo. Durante muchos años había sido fiel a Sasuke, pero… Cuando su hermano, me propuso unirme a él… Digamos que se rompió algo dentro de mí.

Recuerdo aquel día con total exactitud, él, me había atrapado dentro de su juego. Maldito sharingan.

Me recordaba una y otra vez, aquel día que tanto llore, me recordaba el día que su hermano se fue de mi lado, el día que me dejo tirada en aquel banco. Pasaba y pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez. Aguantaba las lágrimas como podía, y eso, le hizo apiadarse de mí. Mi cuerpo cayó delante de él, y su mirada, gélida como el hielo me recorrió poco a poco. Se acerco a mí, y se agacho a mi altura, sus manos cálidas cogieron mi mentón, levantándole, hasta poder ver mis ojos. Su mirada era fría, pero extrañamente bonita, esos ojos negros demostraban una belleza oculta, y sin quererlo, me quede absorta en ellos. El me miro sin parpadear, yo le respondí con la misma mirada. Suspiro. Seco con su mano derecha las lágrimas que aun corrían por mis mejillas, y me hizo la pregunta, que cambio mi vida de arriba abajo.

- ¿Deseas entrar en Akatsuki?

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, en mitad de un bosque, en plena noche, apunto de llover, esperándole, deseando verle, deseando volver a besarle. Necesitaba de sus labios para poder vivir, de su compañía para seguir sintiendo, de sus palabras para seguir siendo fuerte, necesitaba de él, para ser feliz.

Me senté encima de una rama a esperar, apoye mi espalda sobre el tronco, cerré los ojos y deje mi cabeza volar. Había deseado muchas veces irme con él, porque le amaba, había deseando tantas veces dejarlo todo de lado, porque le quería. Podía seguirle hasta el fin del mundo, si me lo pedía, era capaz, de dejar toda mi vida a un lado, solo si él conmigo estaba.

- ¿Otra vez pensado en mí, gatita?- Escuche, Abrí los ojos, y allí cara a cara le encontré.

Su mano se acaricio mi mejilla, y antes de que pudiera decirle nada, sus labios ya se habían unido con los míos.

- Te he echado de menos – susurre entre el beso, y puede notar esa sonrisa suya.

- Tengo algo para ti- dijo separándose de mí, antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, me había cogido en brazos, y me había bajo de aquel árbol.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunte, y le mire a los ojos.

- Tranquila gatita – contesto, y deje que me llevase.

Escondí la cara en su pecho, y deje que el latido de su corazón resonase por mis oídos. Deje que su aroma, me hiciese perder el sentido. Deje que sus brazos, me abrazasen. Me había llevado bastante lejos de donde antes estábamos, sin embargo, cuando me dejo en el suelo. Supe que mereció la pena.

Había un pequeño lago, iluminado por la luna llena, los cerezos antes en flor habían perdido sus pétalos, y estaban, alrededor del agua. A pesar del cielo nublado por la tormenta que se aproximaba, la luna bañaba con su luz, todo aquel lugar, dejando a mi vista un paisaje, que era incapaz de definir con las palabras. Me gire para ver su cara, y me encontré con sus ojos rojos mirándome fijamente, lejos de asustarme, le mire fijamente.

- Toma – me dijo entregándome una pequeña cajita. No pude evitar contener la risa nerviosa que me salió, y cogí la cajita sin dejar de mirarle por un segundo.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunte, sin saber porque, tan solo quería disimular mis nervios. Y no parecer una niña tonta ante aquel hombre perfecto.

- Ábrelo, gatita- respondió, con su voz fuerte y áspera. Beso mi frente, y espero a que abriese aquel regalo.

Dude por un momento si hacerlo, no porque no lo quisiese, sino por vergüenza. Mire de nuevo sus ojos. No pude contener mas la emoción y decidida fui a abrir la caja, nada más abrirla vi un pequeño sobrecito, le cogí, y le entre la caja a Itachi. Leí entonces lo que estaba escrito.

_Esta solo era una manera de distraerte, gatita mía. Mira tu cuello._

Automáticamente mis manos se fueron a mi cuello, para encontrarme con una cadena de oro. Cogí el pequeño adorno que colgaba de ella, un precioso corazón, mire con atención lo que estaba escrito. Solo pude distinguir unos números, una fecha.

- Es la fecha de hoy- comento, desde mi espalda- Quizás, no sea la fecha adecuada, pero sí para lo que te quiero pedir- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído. – Sakura Haruno, quiero que seas mía, para siempre, porque yo soy tuyo desde el día en que nos besamos.

Me gire hasta verle la cara, mire sus ojos rojos, y sonríe.

- Itachi, no tienes que pedirme nada, porque yo soy tuya, desde siempre. – Sonreí, y estreché sus manos contra las mías. – Solo quiero irme contigo.

- Eso no te lo permitiré- contesto él – Mi vida no es para ti, gatita, puede que seas una de las mejores ninjas que hay. Pero no eres digna de una vida de asesinos.

- ¡Pero quiero vivir contigo! – respondí, hinchando mis mofletes y mirándole fijamente.

- Sakura, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años… Exactamente, desde que nací. Espero que comprendas mi decisión.

- Itachi… - baje la mirada, y me aleje de él. Me senté apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Él se acerco a mí. Se agacho a mi altura y suspiro.

- ¿Te haría feliz venir conmigo, a pesar de tener que entrenar diariamente, luchar, hacer misiones estúpidas… y estar en peligro constante con la muerte?

- Sí

El suspiro, y me miro de arriba abajo. Se acerco a mis labios y los beso. Intensifiqué el beso como pude, y él se acerco a mí. Aprisiono mis caderas con sus manos, mientras que yo jugueteaba con su lengua. Se separo de mí, respirando entre cortadamente. Sus manos comenzaron a subir hacia mi cremallera, y su boca descendió a mi cuello. Sentía su lengua en mi piel, lamiendo cada parte de mi cuello, sus labios succionando y haciendo pequeñas marcas en mi cuello. Emití un gemido, note su sonrisa. Se acerco de nuevo a mis labios y los beso, nos unimos en un profundo beso. Su mano derecha bajo por completo la cremallera de mi sudadera, su mano izquierda aprisiono fuertemente mi culo. Me abrí de piernas, y le rodee con ellas. Mordió mi cuello, provocándome. Acerque mis labios a los suyos hasta unirlos, él Intensifico el beso, y aproveche, para quitarle la capa de Akatsuki que tanto me molestaba.

- Despacio gatita, o de aquí no saldrás viva- me susurro al oído, provocándome un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Sus palabras me habían provocado y deseaba más de él, de lo que estaba obteniendo. Metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole suavemente la espalda. Itachi me miro con sus ojos rojos, arqueándose de placer a notar mis caricias en su espalda. Cerré los ojos en el momento que sentí que su boca se volvía a posar en mi cuello. Él intensifico sus actos, mientras que sus manos, acariciaban mis senos por encima de la camiseta. Comencé a gemir. En ese mismo momento, cayó un rayo cerca de nosotros. La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, pero ninguno de los dos, nos queríamos ir de allí. Me separe un poco del árbol, me quite la sudadera ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha. Sus manos me ayudaron a hacer el mismo proceso, pero con la camiseta. Sus manos acariciaron mis senos por encima de la poca ropa que les tapaban. Fije la mirada en él y disfrute al ver como sus ojos describían lo mucho que me deseaba. En ese momento la luna quedo tapada por la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros, y deje de ver su rostro, para solo poder distinguir sus ojos de color fuego entre tanta oscuridad.

- Te deseo – me susurro al oído, mientras que mi quitaba el sujetador.

Gemí de placer en cuanto su lengua choco con mi pezón, recorrió poco a poco toda mi piel, succionando y besándola, lamiendo y mordiéndola. Haciéndome gritar cada vez que lo hacía, haciéndome gemir por cada caricia, volviéndome loca poco a poco. Él no mostraba expresión ninguna más que las que yo tenía. Le gustaba lo que hacía tanto como a mí, o más. Sujete su cabeza, separándola de su trabajo, me acerque a sus labios y dándole un pequeño beso le susurre.

- Acaba conmigo ya por favor, no juegues así.

Su sonrisa se hizo notar en sus labios y mordió los míos, aprovechando la cercanía, gemí. Pero no por su mordida, sino porque su mano se había escurrido hasta mi entrepierna, acariciándola por encima de la ropa. Gemí, y esta vez con más fuerza, mi boca se entreabrió dejando escapar pequeños suspiros. Gemidos fuertes cuando el presionaba su dedo contra mi clítoris, me estaba volviendo loca.

- hazlo, ya- susurre, no podía aguantar más esta condena. Necesitaba sentirle ya.

- Tranquila gatita- susurro en mi oído, mientras su mano acariciaba con más fuerza mi punto débil.- aun te queda mucho- dijo sonriendo, a la vez que me proporcionaba un mordisco en la oreja.

Su mano se deslizo al borde de mis pantalones, y antes de que él hiciese nada. Pare su mano. Note su incertidumbre pero se disipo al ver como yo le volvía a besar. Le hice parar para quitarle la camiseta, y poder divertirme un poco con su pecho. El se dejaba manosear por mí, mientras que yo, me divertía acariciándole. Volví a notar su mano en mi entre pierna, acariciándola suavemente, sus boca estaba detenida en mi cuello, besándolo lentamente, mientras que sus manos acariciaban con detenimiento mis senos, haciéndome otra vez gritar de puro placer. Intensificó aun más sus caricias, y sin darme cuenta, sentí una ola de placer que recorrió todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, mojando completamente mi entrepierna. Itachi sonrió, aun ocupado en mi cuello, cuando noto que sus dedos estaban completamente mojados.

- Mi gatita… - Susurro mientras sus labios se volvían a unir con los míos.

Note como poco a poco mi pantalón iba descendiendo por mi pierna, y la lluvia comenzaba a empapar mi piel. Él me sonrió, mientras metía su mano dentro de mis braguitas acariciándome lentamente poco a poco, descubriendo cada centímetro, volviéndome loca. No despego ni un centímetro sus labios de los míos, sin embargo, yo no podía permitirme tal lujo, tenía que dejar escapar las olas de placer que sentía. Descubrí, que a Itachi le encantaba que gimiese, porque cada vez que lo hacía aumentaba un poco más su ritmo, y me descubrí a mí misma, gimiendo a centímetros de su boca, y pidiéndole más, en cada suspiro.

Poco a poco fue introduciendo un dedo dentro de mí, haciéndome perder el sentido. Pronto fueron dos, comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente dentro mía, me agarre a Itachi, y comencé a aferrarme a su espalda cada vez que sentía que no podía mas, este por su parte, sonreía por cada espasmo de placer que recibía.

Mis manos se deslizaron hacía su pantalón, él dejo lo que estaba haciendo dentro de mí, para ayudarme a quitárselo. Cuando conseguí quitárselo, aproveche quitándole también el bóxer. Apenas le podía ver, pero acaricie su miembro viril varias veces, asombrándome por el tamaño que tenía. La tormenta que caía sobre nosotros comenzó a coger fuerza, empapándonos completamente, más de lo que ya estábamos. Itachi se acomodo entre mis piernas, y coloco su miembro en mi entrada.

- Itachi…- susurre- yo…

- Lo sé tranquila- dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

Alargó mi mano hasta juntarla con la suya, y el agarro fuertemente mi mano. Se la acerco a su pecho, y puso nuestras manos sobre su corazón, note su frenético bombeo y él me sonrió, acaricié su pelo mojado. Mientras que él, se introducía poco a poco en mí. Comenzó poco a poco a aumentar el ritmo, en cada embestida gemía cada vez más fuerte, y más rápido. Disfrutaba de aquella sensación, me agarre fuertemente a su espalda y la arañaba de vez en cuando, provocándole e incitándole a ir más rápido. Poco a poco note que llegaba a mi fin, y así lo hice. Grite, justo en el momento que una ola de placer me recorrió entera. Respiraba entre cortada, pero Itachi, comenzó a acelerar mas el ritmo. Me beso con energía y los dos nos unimos en una lucha entre lenguas, bastante intensa. El seguía embistiéndome mientras me besaba, callando así mis gemidos con sus labios, hasta que él , se separo, y gimiendo con su voz ronca, acabo dentro de mí, a la par que yo volví a disfrutar de otra ola de placer, que me hizo temblar entera.

Se tumbo a mi lado, y ambos intentamos recuperar el aliento, mientras que la tormenta caía sobre nosotros.

- Tu ganas gatita- dijo con la voz entre cortada- Vendrás conmigo.

Sonreí y le bese tiernamente, apoye la cabeza en su pecho. Él comenzó a acariciarme el pelo.

- Te amo, Itachi Uchiha.

- Yo a ti también, Sakura Uchiha.


End file.
